Nunca abras la puertas si no estás preparado para las sorpresas
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: una solicitud inesperada de la persona menos pensada, hará que gintoki se lleve muchas sorpresas [NobuGin] [pareja secundaria: Shinsoyo y Okikagu][semi Au] [posible ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**

 **les traigo este fic que es NobuGin**

 **espero que le gusten n.n**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Pov Gintoki:

¿Co-Como mierda paso esto?...

recuerdo haber despertado como todos los días, normal. Peleando con Kagura por el desayuno, ver a Ketsuno Anna y su linda sonrisa mientras dice el horóscopo de hoy, ignorando las quejas chillonas del megane llamado Shinpachi.

Todo iba bien, Kagura se había ido a pasear a ese imán de pulgas, Shinpachi se fue donde su club de fans de esa cantante, mientras que yo seguía en el sillón leyendo el JUMP de esta semana hasta que tocaron el timbre, al principio pensando que era un cobrador dejé que pasará, pero a tanta insistencia decido levantarme vagamente y abrir la puerta.

\- ¿sí? ¿qué quieres? -pregunto vagamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza, sin ver a la persona que estaba al frente de mí.

\- necesito tu servicio, shiroyasha - dice la chica y me sorprendo al escucharla, haciendo que la mire fijamente.

Era Imai Nobume, la chica de pelo azul y ojos rojos, la ex vice-comandante del Mimawarigumi. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue su vestimenta: usaba una falda corta azul, una polera rosada con un escote que resaltan sus pechos, además, encima estaba un chaleco blanco de manga corta abiertos y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacón bajo color rosado. Se veía tan femenina que me costaba creer que fuera la misma chica sádica asesina que conocía.

\- y ¿Qué servicio necesitas que te haga? - le pregunto curioso e interesado, además sabía que ella tenía dinero que me podía pagar por sus trabajos como caza recompensa y sus ahorros cuando trabajaba en el Mimawarigumi, así que aprovecharía para sacarle dinero, para mi leche de fresa y mi panchinko.

\- quiero que salgas conmigo hoy -cuando ella dijo eso me sorprendió tanto, más a verla con un sonrojo que nunca pensé ver en ella. Voy corriendo a ver el candelario a ver si era el día de inocente, pero no lo era así que vuelvo donde Imai agarrándole los hombros por el pánico por qué no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Acaso estas conspirada en algo y me quieres meter en tus problemas? si es así, entonces gin-san te ayudará... Aunque te cobraré mucho ya que mis servicios son caros - le digo mirándola fijamente, pero ella solo inclina su cabeza y me responde:

\- Solo quiero que salgamos y descuida yo pagare todo así que no te preocupes por eso, shiroyasha - lo decía tan natural y ese rubor en su mejilla volvía a aparecer y por unos segundos pensé que se veía linda así, pero elimino ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Pienso por unos minutos y suspiro rascándome la cabeza.

\- Esta bien, acepto... pero no me llames shiroyasha, si no gin-san - digo haciendo que ella sonriera levemente, realmente ella no parecía la chica que yo conocía si no una chica normal. Además, ella iba a pagar todo, así que mires como mires tenía todo para ganar.

De ese modo nuestra salida comenzó y las sorpresas para mi empezaban.

Nuestro primer lugar de visita fue una tienda de dulce que ella misma dio como sugerencia. Los dulces de aquel lugar eran bastante deliciosos que incluso esa chiquilla comía con emoción y tranquila, yo por mi parte a pesar del paraíso que estaba comiendo no podía evitar sentirme nervioso por las miradas que me daban a verme con una chica bastante más joven que yo. E incluso recibía la mirada de envidia de los mas jóvenes, aunque no los culpo.

Después de comer en aquella tienda mientras hacia una nota mental de volver, pero solo para no tener que repetir la situación ella me mira y dice:

\- ¿Te incomoda mi compañía? vi que estabas nervioso - me lo dice mientras desviaba la mirada además pude notar tanto en su voz como en su ojo algo de tristeza así que solo me ocurre acariciarle su cabeza, haciendo que se sorprendiéndola.

\- No me incomoda tu compañía, así que deja esa tristeza que no va en tu hermosa casa y vamos a seguir con esta salida- sigo mi caminata sin. mirarla ya que desde que me pidió esta salida no podía evitar pensar cosas raras.

En el camino hacia nuestro siguiente punto de parada veo que Kagura está caminando por la misma calle que nosotros, aunque no estaba Sadaharu con ella, de inmediato me pongo nervioso e intento llevar a Imai por otro camino para que esa mocosa no nos viera y empezara a molestar.

\- ¡GIN-CHAAAN! ¡NOBU-CHAAAN! - escucho la voz de Kagura llamándonos e intento en no entrar en pánico mientras giro para verla con una sonrisa nerviosa y gota de sudor en todo mi cuerpo, sentía como el azúcar se me bajaba dentro de mi cuerpo y mi acompañante seguía con su actitud tranquila y saludaba de forma natural a Kagura.

\- ¿que están haciendo? aru -pregunta esa mocosa mientras nos mira con una sonrisa troll y haciendo que me ponga nervioso, intentó dar una excusa, pero Imai se me adelanta.

\- Estamos teniendo una salida - le responde y veo que Kagura se sorprende para luego acercarse a Imai y tomarla lejos para susurrarle algo en su oreja mientras mi acompañante movía la cabeza dando sí. Intento saber lo que hablan, pero Kagura se da cuenta de mis intenciones y me mira mientras me amenaza de dejarme sin herencia si las escuchaba.

\- "cosas de chicas debe ser" - pienso mientras miro hacia otro lado para darle privacidad a esas 2.

Cuando habían terminado de hablar ese par, Imai se acercó a mi mientras que Kagura se despedía y me amenazaba con quemar mis JUMP's si le hacía algo a Imai. A esa mocosa a la próxima vez no le pagaré.

Llegamos a nuestro siguiente punto de nuestra salida que era un parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? - le pregunto mientras veo las atracciones que ofrecían el parque.

\- ahí - señalando la casa de terror y no puedo evitar de volver a sudar mientras intentaba controlar mi miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿e-estas segura q-que quieres ir ahí?... s-solo son personas disfrazada que no pudieron ser alguien en la vida y por eso decidieron asustar a los miedosos para satisfacerse y una sádica como tú no le interesaría, ya que prefiere sangre y tripas de verdad... - digo queriendo que Imai cambiará de opinión, pero ella me garra de la mano llevándome directo a la casa de terror.

Intenté darme valor para que Imai no se burlara de mí, pero con cada cosa que aparecía de un momento a otros no podía evitar de gritar como niña e incluso abrazar a Imai quien se sonreía complacida, de seguro por mis gritos. Aunque lo más extraño fue que a veces lograba ver un rubor en su mejilla, pero lo olvidaba cuando escuchaba o aparecía algo.

Después de aquel momento vergonzoso mío fuimos a otros juegos que fueron más entretenido, cuando estábamos tomando un descanso comiendo algodón de dulce otra persona conocida apareció de sorpresa.

\- gin-saaan! de seguro viniste a verme~ oh no debiste hacerlo... pero como estas acá aprovechemos para tener una cita~ - decía rápidamente esa loca de Sa-chan mientras se colgaba en mi cuello y yo intentaba liberarme de ella. Parece que esa acosadora estaba trabajando porque estaba disfrazada de perra.

\- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunta fríamente mi acompañante haciendo que nosotros la veamos. Mantenía su cara de póker, pero a su alrededor había una atmosfera que ocasionaba escalofrió en mi espalda, la loca que estaba colgada de mi me suelta para mirar fijamente mientras se acomoda los lentes y contesta:

\- soy la amante de gin-san y ¿tú quién eres y por qué estas con mi gin-san? ¡de seguro eres una put* que me lo quieres quitar! - grita enfurecida mientras que yo le daba una patada a esa loca dejándola inconsciente por las mentiras que había dicho, además si seguía así, habría un asesinato en manos de mi acompañante sádica.

\- ¡no tenemos ese tipo de relación! - grito y miro a Imai que por el ambiente que le rodeaba se le notaba molesta por lo dicho de esa acosadora por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, incluso con esos palos de los algodones que apuntaban a Sa-chan daban miedo. - n-no le hagas caso Imai-chan, s-solo es una acosadora masoquista que está loca... t-todo es una mentira...-

\- ¿eso es cierto? - me pregunta curiosa, algo más calmada y sus ojos volvían a ser los mismo inexpresivo. Yo solo asiento varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Si así es, m-mejor sigamos con nuestra salida y dejemos a esta aquí... - decía mientras miraba que Sa-chan empezaba a salir del mundo de los sueños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto gin-san? engañarme con esta... -no puede terminar de hablar ya que un palo le llega en su cabeza dejándola en el mundo de los sueños vez. Tomo la mano de Imai llevándola antes de que haga un intento de asesinato, solo esperaba que no chocáramos con nadie más.

Tomamos un mutuo acuerdo de olvidar el asunto de esa acosadora y seguimos con nuestra salida.

Mientras caminábamos por la feria aun mirando cual juego subir y en eso miro que mi acompañante se detuvo unos pasos antes para observar unos peluches que se gana jugando al tiro al blanco, así que me acerco a ella.

\- ¿quieres un peluche? si es así ¿por qué no juegas y te lo ganas? - cuando le pregunto ella niega con la cabeza para luego mirarme con esos ojos rojizos inexpresivo, pero con sus mejillas teñida de un color rosas, otra vez tenía ese pensamiento de que se veía linda así.

\- yo quiero que tú me lo consigas, gin-san...- me dice directamente, yo solo la observando analizando y termino aceptando, después de todo aún estaba esta salida era un trabajo. Bueno eso es lo que me decía.

Pago y el dueño de la tienda me da el rifle con las balas de conchos. Me pongo en posición concentrándome para ganar algún peluche, en el primer tiro fallo, pero en el segundo logro dar en el blanco ganando un peluche.

\- bien, elige el que quieras- digo mientras miraba aburrido los peluches con el dedo en la nariz mientras la chica que estaba aquí eligió un peluche de perezoso y no puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad- ¿Por qué elegiste ese? había peluches más lindos, ¿sabes?

\- porque me recuerda a alguien- me sorprendo cuando dice eso, porque lo dijo con una sonrisa tan fuera de carácter para alguien como ella. Incluso siento mis mejillas arder por la escena, así que volteo mi cabeza - " _es menor que yo_ " - me repetía varias veces- " _aunque es legal_ " - me llega a mi mente causándome pánico. Parece que mi compañera se dio cuenta de mi obvia extraño comportamiento ya que siento su mirada.

\- ¿sucede algo? - me pregunta calmadamente y yo solo rio nerviosamente caminando algo nervioso, aun perturbado por mi comportamiento.

\- n-no pasa nada... m-mejor sigamos- digo y ella me hace caso, ya que siento como se pone a mi lado. La miro de reojo que llevaba abrazando aquel peluche que gane como un tesoro.

Como último juego vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, tal como ella dice. Cuando es nuestro turno de subir, cada uno nos sentamos al frente de otro, mirando el paisaje que nos ofrecía de Edo. En medio del silencio cómodo que teníamos la escucho hablar:

\- Es la primera vez que me subo a este juego...- yo solo la miro de reojo a escucharla, viendo que observaba el paisaje mientras abrazaba al perezoso de felpa y entonces me pongo a pensar. Ella a pesar de su actitud sádica y asesina, es una chica hermosa, si ella quería salir ¿por qué me lo pidió a mí? de seguro tiene muchos fans y cualquier chico se sentiría afortunado por la invitación y más si se comportó como lo hizo hoy.

Así nos quedamos en nuestro pensamiento mientras estábamos en ese juego. Al terminar decidimos volver ya que era de noche, empezando el regreso a casa. Estábamos a punto de llegar a donde ella residía ahora, cuando dedicó preguntar para satisfacer mi duda que tenía desde la rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¿por qué me invitaste? - le pregunto directamente y sin rodeo.

\- ¿es que acaso no te gusto? - me pregunta inclinando su cabeza a un lado, mierda, sentía que me volvería loco por mis pensamientos de hoy.

\- n-no es eso... es que eres una chica joven bastante linda que de seguro tiene a varios chicos de su edad en tus pies, por eso me parece extraño que hayas invitado a alguien mayor como yo- le digo con sinceridad mis pensamientos, entonces ella se acerca de forma peligrosa a mí y yo no podía mover mi cuerpo por la impresión.

\- eso es simple... -escucho susurrar mientras me miraba con la mejilla sonrojada- Gintoki Sakata, tu eres mi objetivo... -tras decir esas palabras, agarra el cuello de mi camisa y me besa, dejándome en shock.

Fueron tras solo unos segundos en que nuestros labios estaban unidos, mi mente estaba en blanco y ella se separa de mi mientras susurraba un nos vemos, dejándome en el camino. Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar y mi mente procesaba lo que había pasado.

Es entonces cuando conecto todo lo sucedió hoy, el por qué me invito, porque veía que se sonrojaba, la molestia con Sa-chan, absolutamente todo lo de hoy.

¿cómo mierda sucedió esto?

.

.

.

.

por el dios de las leches de fresa... ¿Cuándo fue que Imai Nobume se enamoró de mi?

* * *

¿ahora que pasara? ¿como actuara Imai tras su declaración? ¿podra obtener el corazon de nuestro adicto a la azucar? eso y mucho mas descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo  
por cierto...

 **¿se dieron cuenta la pista del peresozo de felpa? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!  
** **acá esta el segundo capitulo de este nobumexgintoki 7u7**

 **espero que le guste n.n**

 **agradezco a mi beta rasen como siempre, te adoro *3* 3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Kabuki-cho. Los niños jugaban en el parque, las personas y animales paseaban yendo de un lado a otro por las calles, los comerciantes recibían a sus clientes y los Yorozuya estaban vagueando después de escapar de la vieja Otose.

Ahora mismo estaban en una tienda de dango mirando cómo las personas caminaban y comían tranquilamente.

-—Esto es una mierda -murmuró molesto Gintoki tras darse cuenta que no tenía dinero para el pachinko ni para su leche de fresa. Además, la vieja Otose había empezado a molestar con que le pagara la renta del mes.

—Es tu culpa, Gin-san. Si hubieras conseguido algún cliente no estaríamos en esta situación -le reclamaba Shinpachi quien estaba sentado al lado de su jefe.

—¡Tengo hambre Gin-chan! -se quejaba Kagura al tiempo que no dejaba de babear mientras miraba a las personas que comían dangos delante de ella.

—¡¿Como que es mi culpa?! ¡La culpa la tiene esa vieja que siempre viene a pedir el pago cuando no tenemos clientes! -gritó Sakata a su empleado para luego susurrarle a la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado en el oído de forma descarada, pero seria-. Cuando nadie esté prestando atención, iremos, los distraeremos y le robarás todo lo que puedas para nosotros.

—¡No la incites al robo, Gin-san! -exclamaba con desagrado el cuatro ojos, al tiempo que sus dos compañeros lo ignoraban y estaban listos para hurtar los dangos a las personas que estaban adelante suyo. Suspiró con frustración y decidió fingir que no los conocía. Fue de esa manera hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia cerca-. Oh, Nobume-san no esperaba verte por aquí -expresó cordialmente sin saber que su jefe se puso tenso al escuchar el nombre de la chica que se le había declarado hace dos días; además de robarle un beso.

—¡Nobu-chan! -vociferó la chica de pelo bermellón a la vez que la abrazaba como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Ho-hola Nobume-san, ¿qué haces por acá? -pregunta el samurái a la peli azul, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba ahora su presencia-. " _Espera, ¡¿Por qué me pongo nervioso como un joven virgen de un manga shoujo?! ¡Soy el gran Gin-san, el protagonista!" -_ se regañó a sí mismo por un comportamiento tan patético.

—Les vengo a invitar a hacer un trabajo. Descuiden, les aseguro que recibirán su paga -les hablaba con su monotonía, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y el de pelo plateado. Sus palabras eran la salvación para la Yorozuya.

—No sabes lo mucho que nos salvas con eso Nobume-san -Shimura no dudó en gratificarle a Imai por tal maravillosa noticia.

—Entonces, ¿aceptan el trabajo? -preguntó a la Yorozuya. No obstante, a quien miraba era al líder; ese que había estado en silencio desde que les saludó.

—Mmm…-Gintoki se rascó la cabeza y miró a la chica de ojos rojos-. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? - ya estaba buscando algún tesoro en su nariz. Sus dos empleados sonrieron al ver que si completaban el trabajo no tendría que preocuparse por un rato de lo que tendrían que comer como hace un rato atrás. Después de todo, las recompensas de los trabajos de Nobume siempre llevaban consigo una buena paga.

Así el trio de la Yorozuya siguió a la peli azul a su siguiente trabajo.

Caminaban por las calles de Yoshiwara, ignorando a los amantes que iban a algún hotel del amor y a los hombres que buscaban alguna aventura con las cortesanas.

—¿Por qué estamos en Yoshiwara, Nobume-san? -preguntaba el de gafas a quien los había traído hasta el distrito rojo.

—Estamos en busca de un asesino. Y de acuerdo a la información que he obtenido se ha escondido en este sitio para que el Shinsengumi no lo atrape -respondió, mirando al trio.

—De manera que nuestro trabajo es buscarlo y atraparlo, ¿eh? -dedujo con vagancia el peli plateado mientras Imai asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es. Por eso pensaba que era mejor que…-no había podido terminar su oración. Su querida amiga la interrumpió de una forma entusiasta.

—¡Bien! Yo iré con Shinpachi. Nobu-chan y Gin-chan irán en la dirección opuesta -exclamaba Kagura quien ya estaba llevándose a su compañero mientras se escuchaba cómo se quejaba éste; al parecer sus huesos empezaron a crujir ante el suave agarre de la Yato-. ¡Deja de lloriquear! -fue lo último que escucharon de la chica antes de dejarles completamente a solas. Sakata por su lado se encontraba maldiciendo tanto a su empleada como a la ex-vice comandante; la peli azul no podía leer las emociones que reflejaba el rostro de Sakata, pero eso no la imposibilitó para tomar el brazo del mayor y llevárselo con ella.

—Vamos a buscar -a pesar de su estoico rostro, el samurái podía notar el entusiasmo que empapaba a su voz; y eso lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en los sucesos que tuvieron lugar hace dos días.

—" _Deja esos pensamientos a un lado y concéntrate en el trabajo para que así pueda conseguir mi amada y sensual leche de fresas" –_ se auto regañaba al tiempo que dejaba que lo llevara a buscar el asesino.

De esa forma empezaron la búsqueda del asesino.

Imai preguntaba a algunos hombres y cortesanas sobre el asesino mostrando una foto mientras que el samurái la observaba desde su espalda.

—Me dijeron que estaba en esta dirección -decía a su acompañante, mostrándole un papel que tenía escrita una dirección.

—¿Por qué buscas con tanta seriedad al asesino? -curioseó. Se había dado cuenta que la chica de ojos rubí estaba más determinada de lo normal en hacer su trabajo, a tal punto de pedirles ayuda. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, sorprendida, para de inmediato regresar a su semblante sin emoción.

—Es porque ese asesino va detrás de la princesa -estipuló con seriedad, empezando a caminar hacia la dirección que especificaba la nota.

El de los ojos de pez muerto miraba a la muchacha; pasando de su espalda hasta su largo pelo. Recordó que Kagura le dijo que Imai aún se juntaba con Soyo y con ella cuando no tenía trabajo. Sakata no puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta del cambio de aquella asesina que tenia de compañera en esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se rumoreaba que se encontraba aquel asesino, Gintoki quería dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido; pero no lo hacía porque una ex-vice comandante estaba sosteniéndole de la manga de su kimono, mientras miraba fijamente aquel hotel del amor que tenía un gran cartel de ofertas paras las parejas y amantes por el aniversario de su inauguración.

—¿Tenemos que entrar? -preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa; por dentro maldecía su suerte. De seguro era su castigo por robar 300 yenes a un santuario el día de ayer.

—Según la cortesana ese asesino vino aquí con un travestí -comentaba. Lucía totalmente inmutable por entrar en un sitio como ese.

—Genial, este asesino tira para el otro bando -susurraba con sarcasmo. Su acompañante había decidido abrazar su brazo izquierdo, logrando que el mayor sintiera semejante delantera-. ¡E-espera! ¡Espera! ¿Qué crees estás haciendo? ¡¿Por qué soy el que está nervioso aquí?! -hablaba casi en un grito. Pero ella ignoró lo que había dicho mientras entraba al hotel para amantes.

Llegaron a la recepción e Imai de inmediato pidió una habitación para los dos. La recepcionista miraba a Gintoki como si estuviera engañando a su pareja con una chica más joven; el mayor intentaba decir algo para evitar cualquier malentendido, pero la de ojos rubí no le permitía interrumpir.

—¡Oi! ¡Oi!, ¡Oi! ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar? -le reclamaba a quien ahora lo arrastraba hacia la habitación que había alquilado, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto; y es que su imaginación empezaba a volar-. " _Por favor que no se levante" -_ estipuló, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento peligroso donde aquella chica fuera la protagonista.

En el momento en que entraron a la habitación la ex-vicecomandante soltó su brazo, yendo a la pared como si buscara algo, dejando de lado al mayor. Ese que no sabía si agradecer a los cielos porque sus fantasías no fueran cumplidas y regañarse a sí mismo por tener tales pensamientos; o estar decepcionado al ver la falta de interés que tenía de estar en un sitio como ese con él.

—¿Que estás haciendo? -le cuestionó. Había decidido dejar esas confusiones que le estaba causando aquella muchacha desde que se le declaró y le besó.

—Estoy escuchando si hay pasos. Cuando tartamudeabas cosas a la recepcionista pude saber en qué pasillo estaba el asesino –informaba, mirándole fijamente–. Muy pronto estaremos viniendo más seguido. Por lo que pensé que esto podría ser un ensayo -añadía descaradamente, poniendo nuevamente nervioso al Yorozuya.

—¿P-pero que estás diciendo? Además… ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? –preguntaba-. Por qué estás seguro de que volveremos, ¿eh?

—Sé que en estos momentos no me quieres…-iba a seguir con sus palabras cuando escuchó los pasos de dos personas; razón por la que pegó su oreja a la puerta. Las pisadas se acercaban más y más, inclusive se lograba oír sus risas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, entendiendo lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Se desarreglaron la ropa y el pelo de forma bastante rápida para verse como si recién lo hubieran hecho. Ya listo Gintoki abrió la puerta fingiendo que estaba vigilando que algún conocido no estuviera cerca; fijándose que a unos metros lejos de ellos estaba aquel asesino bien acaramelado con un travesti; no aguantó la imagen que le estaba brindando y vomitó en la esquina de la puerta.

—Está ahí…-expresó débilmente a su acompañante mientras se limpiaba la boca. Si ya tenía el estómago casi sin comida ahora lo tenía completamente vacío.

Imai ignoró el vómito de Gintoki y se dirigió hacia el asesino con su espada lista para matarlo de un solo tajo. No obstante, aquel sujeto demostró estar entrenado al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Imai.

El asesino alejó al travesti de él. Se agachó y logró escapar por unos milímetros de la muerte para luego huir de Imai al recordar que no tenía arma. Fue de ese modo que empezó la persecución en el hotel.

Gintoki se había unido a la persecución ayudando a Imai, quien no dudaba en querer asesinar a ese sujeto con su espada cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero las paredes y los muebles impedían aquel cometido. Fue en eso cuando pasó otra pareja y el perseguido decidió aprovecharse de tal oportunidad: había agarrado a la cortesana por las muñecas para postrarse detrás de ella y emplearla como una barrera humana.

Nobume redujo sus pasos haciendo que Sakata se adelantara con la intención de darle una patada en la cara del asesino; pero cuando iba a alcanzarlo, una jarra se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Por consecuencia, ella se detuvo para evitar el mismo destino que su compañero.

La persona que habia tirado el jarro era al travesti, el amante del asesino que no pudo resistirse a ayudar a su amor al ver que estaba en peligro.

—¡Corre! -gritaba desesperado el travesti a su amor mientras sostenía otra jarra lista para arrojarla. El asesino liberó a la cortesana, agradeciendo y prometiendo que le pagaria esa noche su ayuda. Y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

Gintoki al presenciar la escena entre el asesino y su amante sintió que iba a vomitar la comida de ayer ahora mismo. No obstante, al ver cómo Imai seguía al asesino, decidió aguantar y levantarse para seguir a la chica.

El travesti al ver que la peli azul estaba a punto de atrapar a su amante decidió sacar el arma que guardaba entre su ropa, lanzándosela a la peli azul. El samurái al darse cuenta de que lo que había sido arrojado era una granada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a su compañera; esa que se encontraba ya en la entrada del hotel más que concentrada en eliminar a su objetivo.

—¡Imai! – vociferó con desesperación mientras se acercaba a la joven.

La de ojos rubí al escuchar al hombre, miró hacia su dirección, viendo cómo se lanzaba hacia ella. Provocando que los dos se estamparan contra el piso; Sakata había quedado sobre ella, protegiéndola de la explosión que nunca llegó.

—Gintoki, ¿qué significa esto? -la de la voz estaba intentando contener su enojo ante lo que estaba contemplando-. Se suponía que venías por unos sujetos que hacían caos dentro del hotel no por un pervertido... -sacó los kunais que guardaba siempre, lista para darle un merecido a ese maldito depravado.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Gin-san!... ¡Primero con Tsuki y ahora con esta chiquilla! ¡¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti y mi cuerpo no te satisface?! -chillaba la otra persona que habia llegado a ayudar pero que no esperaba esa traición por el samurái. También había sacado sus kunais pero para darle una paliza a la muchacha que le habia arrebatado a su hombre.

Gintoki al escuchar esas dos voces levantó la mirada con notoria sorpresa al ver que no había explotado la granada y al mirar el objeto de cerca se dio cuenta de que era falsa. Tras suspirar de alivio se percató de que una de sus manos apretaba algo suave, llevándole de inmediato a que se fijara qué era lo que estaba apretando con tanto énfasis. Y cuando lo descubrió, un mundo de líneas azules apareció en su cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso.

Abajo de él estaba Imai, quien se encontraba bastante sonrojada al tiempo que él continuaba apretándole el pecho izquierdo.

Ella parecía que no sabía qué hacer, como si fuera la primera vez que un chico le tocara los pechos. Esa actitud solamente hacía que Gintoki estuviera más nervioso y rezando por su vida al sentir las auras asesinas de aquellas dos mujeres que miraban la escena con odio.

—¡Gin-chan, Nobu-chan, ya capturamos al que estábamos buscando! -exclamaba Kagura quien llegaba inocente a la escena con el asesino inconsciente sobre su hombro; lo habían capturado cuando él escapaba. Al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma troll y sacar su celular empezando a sacar fotos para difundirlas por todo internet.

Shinpachi quien recién había llegado miraba todo con anonadamiento total. Y es que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—N-no esperaba que tuvieras ese tipo de relación con Nobume-san, Gin-san -se acomodó los lentes, desviando la mirada-. No sabía que tenía este tipo de gustos... -arregló, como si estuviera en un conflicto interno. Las dos ninjas al escucharle, incrementaron su aborrecimiento por la peli azul.

—De manera que viniste a disfrutar con esa chica que es mucho menor que tú, Gintoki... -comentaba la rubia viéndole con desprecio creciente. Estaba más que lista para lanzarle las bonitas y peligrosas armas que tenía en ambas manos.

—No puedo creerlo... Te di todo mi amor y ¿así me traicionas, Gin-san? -expresaba dolidamente la peli violeta. También estaba lista para la matanza de ese par que no se movia desde que los encontraron en esa postura tan comprometedora.

—E-esperen chicas... Realmente hay u-una explicación p-para esto -había reaccionado bastante temeroso. Y es que esas dos mujeres lo miraban como si fuera la cosa más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra-. E-esto es un ma-malentendido, Tsukuyo... Sarutobi - ya se estaba alejado de Imai mientras retrocedía para lograr escapar y salvar su pellejo.

Pero el hombre no se esperaba que la ex-vicomandante también reaccionaría y se lanzaría hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Él es mío -declaró delante de todos sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera esas auras asesinas que tenían ese par de mujeres le hizo inmutarse.

Agarró el rostro del hombre que amaba, clavando sus profundas pupilas carmesí en él. Y entonces procedió con su pequeña travesura. Había robado sus labios por segunda vez; pero en esta ocasión, su acercamiento denotaba claramente que él era suyo.

Lo último que recordó Gintoki cuando se encontró libre de aquel fugaz beso, fue una lluvia mortal y tenebrosa de kunais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **No tengo ninguna excusa por el retraso de la actualización. Mas que no sea la falta de inspiración y la flojera.**

 **respuesta a comentarios:**

 ** _megalmonster_ : Sip, nobu-chan fue un angel guardián que llego para salvar a la Yorozuya (ahora veras lo que le pasara a ese dinero). Gintoki es un pervertido por naturaleza y eso hara que le vaya en contra algunas veces xD Hay que temer a una mujer enfada y mas si esta celosa :'v**

 ** _Rasen Rougue:_ Con Gintoki hay que ser bien territorial por las chicas que le rodean. Imai va por todo no se quedara tranquila. Sobre gintoki celoso pasaracon el nuevo personaje y bastante, como también pueda venir alguien que realmente le haga realmente la pelea a Imai (aun esta pensando en eso).**

 ** _blueskymoon_ : Bien papilla hicieron al pobre gin-san. Hubo en adelanto de lo que probara en un futuro cercano 7u7)r Espero que te guste este capitulo también.**

 ** _Jibanyan_ : Lo sé y mas cuando esta decidida con algo. Me alegra que te haya gustado aquella declaración. Sobre como Imai se enamoro del permamentado tendrás que esperar, pero lo sabrás. En este capitulo aparecerá alguien que odiaras (?). El ginnobu es uno de las parejas crack que mas me gusta y sentía una injusticia que no haya fic de ellos dos, por eso empece a escribir para este par.**

 ** _joelanuvis:_ Acá el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Espero que le guste y si tienen alguna critica lo acepto n.n**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

Gintoki Sakata era uno de los samuráis que destacaron en la gran guerra JOUI, siendo conocido como el gran shiroyasha. Se había enfrentado a miles de enemigos poderosos, tanto amantos como humanos. La persona que derrotó junto con sus compañeros al inmortal Utsuro; siendo él, un héroe y veterano de la guerra estaba preparado para todo tipo de ataque.

No obstante, nunca se imaginó ser atacado por dos celosas asesinas al presenciar como cierta chica de pelo azulado lo besara delante de todos.

Y por eso, ahora mismo estaba en su oficina con todo su cuerpo vendado y tomando su leche de fresa a pesar de todo. Intentando ignorar la mirada troll que le daba la única mujer de los yorozuya y la mirada de inquietud que recibía de las gafas de Shinpachi.

– ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ! -le grito ya molesto con sus empleados.

– lo siento gin-san -decía el cuatro ojos a su jefe algo apenado – Es solo que aun no puedo creer que Nobume-san se declarara a ti, de todas las personas... -alguien tenia una crisis existencial.

– Eso va para ti Shinpachi -soltó con cierta altanería la única chica que estaba en aquel lugar – Y ¿Cuando te casaras con nobu-chan? Ella gana mucho dinero que te puede mantener. Además se nota que te tendría recto – soltaba con cierta burla a su piojo de la tierra.

El permamentado no dudo en darle un golpe en la cabeza, como castigo a su empleada más joven.

– No se de que hablas -se hacía el desatendido a los dichos de la menor mientras buscaba algún tesoro en la nariz - Además, es obvio que se enamoraría de mí, del ¡gran gin-chan! No puedo culpar a Imai por fijarse en mí -lo que mas tenia era el ego para decir aquellos.

Kagura y shinpachi solo lo miraron con una cara de asco al escucharlo.

– ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿acaso no creen que el gran gin-chan sea un conquistador? -le molestaba las miradas vacías y el silencio que le daba sus empleadores como respuesta – tsk, mejor me voy a pasear -ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

– ¡Espera Gin-san, aun no puede salir a la calle con las heridas que tienes! -gritaba un preocupado Shinpachi para ser ignorado completamente por su bueno y para nada jefe.

Caminaba sin dirección fija por las calles de kabuki, solo quería distraerse de todo aquello que involucraba a una chica de pelo azulado y ojos rubí. Tal vez ir a jugar pachinko le ayudaría.

— Pero si es Gintoki -escuchó el permamentado. Logrando que viera su lado derecho y contempló cómo su amigo y ex-compañero de cabellera azabache larga se acercaba a él. Siendo acompañado por su fiel compañero Elizabeth.

— Solo eres tú zura

— No me llamo zura, es Katsura -respondió con su típica frase el azabache — Gintoki, me alegro de verte amigo mío...

— No -había interrumpido el samurái de ojos de pez muerto a su ex-compañero. Sabiendo que le pediría algo loco.

— ¿Por qué rechazas de inmediato si no he dicho nada? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? -pregunto Katsura lleno de decepción. Mientras Elizabeth ponía un cartel que recalca la palabra «amigo», mostrando el apoyo a su amigo y jefe.

— Por tus locuras siempre me meto en problema con los robas impuesto. Y hoy no estoy de humor para soportarlos -se quejó el permamentado por todos los accidentes anteriores que tuvo por culpa de su amigo.

— Yo solo actuo por el bien del país y lo sabes Gintoki. Además antes éramos enemigo de ellos -se justificó el revolucionario con total seriedad.

— No me metas en tu grupo -respondió con molestia el permamentado a la falsa acusación del azabache.

— bueno eso no importa Gintoki. Solo quiero saber si le puedes pedirle a tu novia si me puede hacer un trabajo ultra secreto -soltó Katsura con total seriedad — ¿Cierto Elizabeth?

Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho del revolucionario.

— Espera un momento... ¿Dijiste novia? Si yo no tengo ninguna -respondió algo extrañado a la declaración del azabache.

— ¿Pero qué dices Gintoki? Si Es bien sabido acá en Kabuki, que andas con la ex-vice capitana del Mimawarigumi. No pensé que te gustaba la mujer más joven que tú -respondió Katsura a las dudas de Gintoki; quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Espera. ¿Cuándo dije que yo salía con ella? Pero lo más importante: ¿Quién fue el que corrió aquel rumor? -no podía creer lo que le estaba contando su ex-compañero.

— Hay una foto rodando por internet de ti besándose con la ex-vicecomandante -sin esperar sacó su celular y le mostró aquella foto donde se veía al permamentado siendo besado por la de pelos azulados. Gintoki reconoció perfectamente cual ocasión era.

Aquel momento en que aquella sádica de pelo azulado lo había declarado como suyo delante de aquellas dos locas mujeres que casi lo matan.

— ¿M-me estás diciendo que esa foto ronda por todo internet? -preguntaba el permamentado todo nervioso y una solo risa forzada. - "¿acaso no puedo tener un día tranquilo?" -se preguntaba mentalmente.

— Claro. De esa forma nos dimos cuenta de tu amorío, ¿Cierto Elizabeth? -le pregunto Katsura a su fiel compañero.

«Solo fue conclusiones tuyas». Estaba escrito en el cartel de Elizabeth.

Katsura solo asintió — ves. Elizabeth me apoya -declaró con total seriedad; malinterpretando las palabras de Elizabeth.

Gintoki iba a contestar a la locura del azabache cuando escuchó un estruendo, llamándole la atención y vio junto con sus acompañantes por donde venía.

— Maldición nos encontraron Elizabeth -decía el revolucionario con total molestia. Al darse cuenta quienes eran los que causaban aquellos estruendos — nos vemos en otro momento Gintoki y dile a tu novia que le quiero pedir un gran favor.

De esa forma Katsura se fue corriendo junto con su compañero Elizabeth. Dejando atrás a Gintoki; quien se preguntaba en qué cosa terrorista había hecho para que lo persiguieran, otra vez.

– ¡Detente Katsura! –gritó un oficial bastante conocido para Gintoki. Por eso, cuando estuvo bastante cerca el permamentado no dudo en poner su pie izquierdo en su camino y así lograr que se cayera al suelo.

– vaya, vaya, ¿acaso no te dijeron que debes tener cuidado en el camino oogushi-kun? –es que su sonrisa troll mostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba molestar a aquel oficial. Quien fue dejado atrás por sus subordinado, sabiendo la enemistad que habían entre ese par de líder.

– ¿A quién le dices Oogushi-kun, bastardo? –Pregunto fastidiado el amante a la nicotina, ya levantado del suelo y apuntándole con su espada – Te arrestare por ayudar a Katsura escapar –declaró con gran decisión el amante de la nicotina y de la mayonesa, Toshirou Hijikata.

– ¿eh? ¿Quién ayudaría a ese loco escapar? –Preguntó el permamentado mientras se revisaba la oreja derecha con el dedo meñique, para luego limpiarlo en el chaleco negro del oficial – Te estas equivocando de personas, Hijibaka-kun.

Eso solo provocaba más enfado al vice-comandante del Shinsengumi. No obstante, su suerte no estaba de su lado. Justo en ese momento, un misil de bazuca le había llegado a aquel par rival de rivales. Quienes no se habían dado cuenta a tiempo del intento de asesinato del castaño con ojos rubí.

— ¡Maldita seas Sougo! ¿Por qué me atacas ahora? –preguntó lleno de enojo el vice-comandante del Shinsengumi a su subordinado. Quién estaba lleno de polvo y su pelo ahora era un afro, junto con el vago samurai.

— Te vi discutir a lo lejos con alguien, así que disparé pensando que era Katsura –se excusó el castaño a su superior mientras se acercaba al par de líderes. Junto con unos subordinados que estaban a su mando – No pensé que era el jefe y que estaban teniendo una de sus peleas de amante.

— ¿Cómo no puedes diferenciar al idiota de katsura conmigo Soushirou-kun? Además, ¿Acaso me ves gay? ¡No lo soy! El gran Gin-san prefiere a las mujeres. Me gusta meter mi katana en la vaina, sobre todo si sus rellenos no son falso –Declaró sus perversiones a los cuatro vientos. Obteniendo la mirada inquietantes de todos los transeúntes que estaban presente.

— Oh, es cierto que al jefe le gustan las mujeres por algo anda saliendo con la chica donas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sougo –Aquellas palabras dicha por el sádico hizo que el permamentado recordar aquel rumor que había descubierto hace poco, gracias a su loco ex-compañero.

Tenía el presentimiento que no saldrá libre y sano de la situación

— Yo no salgo con Imai, si hablas de la foto es un mal entendido Souchirou-kun -aclaró el permamente para evitar cualquier situación que lo podía llevar a algo más grave. Ya buscaría al encargado de esas fotos y la expansión del rumor.

— ¿De qué hablan? -pregunto hijikata intrigado. Los subordinados escuchaban interesado a la conversación que tenía el dúo de sádicos.

— Entonces, ¿No se beso con la chica dona jefe? -pregunto el castaño mientras sacaba su celular mostrando a todos los presente aquella escena comprometedora. Logrando así que Gintoki se sonrojara por la vergüenza y enojo al culpable de la foto.

— vaya... Yo no sabía que tenías... ese tipo de relación con la... chica del Mimawarigumi -el amante de la mayonesa había empezado a tener una duda existencial al ver aquella foto.

Nunca pensó ver una situación así. Ni en sus sueños más locos se lo esperaba.

— ¡ELLA ME BESO Y ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO! -grito el vago samurai, aún manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquella declaración solo hizo que los del shinsengumi lo mirará

— Me decepcionas jefe -decía el castaño fingiendo su decepción — Nunca creí verlo siendo sometido por aquella sádica ¿Acaso ya no podemos ser más el dúo sádico? -para hacer más dramático la actuación. El castaño se agarró el pecho fingiendo una gran dolor.

— ¿Quién dices que fui domado por ella sofa-kun? -Gintoki no podía evitar sentir un pequeño deja vu por lo que el castaño había dicho.

— El hecho que fue ella quien te beso demuestra quién será el dominante en la relación -soltó el vice comandante. Queriéndose vengar por lo sucedido de hace un rato.

— Cállate mayora que sigues siendo un virgen -contra ataco Gintoki ya cabreado de que se burlarse de su persona. Más encima en frente de él.

— ¿A quien le dices virgen bastardo de azúcar? - los dos líderes ya estaban chocando sus frentes. Demostrando aquel odio que se tenían mutuamente, una vez más.

Sougo no dudo en ponerse a sacar fotos de la cercanía que tenían inconscientemente él permamentes o con su superior. Con unos retoque en la fotos podía hacerle creer a la ex-vice comandante del Mimawarigumi, que el adicto a la mayonesa, era otro pretendiente del jefe de la yorozuya y así tener otro aliado en su tentado contra Hijikata.

Incluso podría ser asesinado sin necesidad de que él mismo se ensuciará sus manos.

Estaban tan metido en la discusión de quién era realmente el virgen. Que no se dieron cuenta de que una presencia se acercaba a ellos.

— Katsura fue encontrado, señor -dijo aquel recién llegado de forma tan cordial y respetuoso. Que era difícil de creer que alguien como él trabajará para el Shinsengumi.

— ¿Desde cuando hay alguien educado entre los ladrones de impuesto? -el vago samurai no dudo en preguntar por aquello. Aunque lo que más extrañará era aquellos ojos de color esmeralda lo mirarán con odio que recibía por aquel extraño.

Es incluso podía sentir un poco de envidia hacia su persona.

— no es de tu incumbencia -respondió el vice -comandante demoníaco — Muchas gracias por la información Tomizawa-san - el recién nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza. Satisfecho de su trabajo.

— ahora si Kondo-san podrá pedir el dinero que Katsura le debe por la apuesta - Gintoki no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza a escuchar lo dicho por el castaño. No podia creer que persiguieran a su ex-compañero por una estúpida apuesta.

Después de un rato los nombrado ladrones de impuesto se fueron a ver el asunto de Katsura y la apuesta. Dejando al vago samurai en la calle.

Gintoki por fin pudo ir a disfrutar jugar en el pachinko, aunque terminará gastando todo el dinero que había ganado con anterioridad.

En un departamento bastante humilde, lo suficiente para comer y dormir. Estaba Imai sentada en el suelo, con su ropa aún sucia demostraba que no hace mucho había llegado de su trabajo. Ahora mismo leía unas revista de amor que la misma princesa Soyo le había regalado; para que aprendiera técnica de cómo enamorar al objetivo de su amor.

Definitivamente haría todo lo posible para conquistar a aquel hombre de alma plateada y ser la dueña de su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **De seguro muchos habían abandonado la esperanza de que siguiera con esta historia y no lo culpo xD. De hecho, y aunque no me crean me sentía culpable por no actualizarlo en el tiempo que quería hacerlo...**

 **Solo puedo decir que disculpen por la tardanza de esta irresponsable escritora.**

 **Un dato antes de que se me olvide: Esta historia la empece hacer antes de la muerte de Nobunobu y el fin del Shogunato, por ende, en esta historia seguirá vivo para mantener las ideas vagas y claves que tengo en esta historia.**

 **Comentarios:**

 _Sam albina: M_ **e alegra saber eso, es la primera impresión que quería dar con el personaje xD No me gusta cuando lo hacen "demasiado perfecto" o que se lleve la pantalla. Como también ademas de ser el rival-kun es otro que se vera mas tarde.**

 **Guest (1): Me alegra que te guste esta historia, Tal vez me cueste mucho actualizarla pero no la dejare abandonada x'3**

 **Guest (2) : También me gustaría actualizar mas seguido, pero esta historia es la que mas me cuesta seguir por querer hacer bien el enamoramiento de los protas. Espero que te guste este capitulo x'3**

 **ROMANA: Me alegra que te guste y me sonrojas con lo dicho sobre mi escritura x/3 Espero que te haga hecho recuperar la esperanza, solo debo decir que puede que me demore pero no abandonare esta historia y mas al ser la primera que pense para este shipp hermosamente crack's. Sobre el drama va haber como veras en este capítulo, aunque se centrara mas en la comedia y en joder a gintoki xD**

 **Joelanuvis: Perdón por la tardanza, solo espero que le guste este cap.**

 **lusan Gaiden: Me alegra que te guste x'3 hago todo lo posible por mantenerlo en su personaje, de ahí a que me cueste un poco mas que los otros fic en actualizar (ademas de no tener muy en claro como se ira desarrollando, pero eso es otra historia). Espero que te guste lo de este cap y las nuevas shipp que aparecerán :'D**

 **Bloddy Cherry: Me alegra que te guste esta historia con una pareja poco común xD pues sobre el okikagu, en este capítulo tendrás tu respuesta n.n**

 **Guest (3) : Lo siento por no actualizarlo antes...**

 **Franny Fanny Tsuky: Me alegra que te guste la historia que nació al ver que no había fic de la shipp xD Nobume sera la activa de la relación y quien hara a Gintoki su hombre 7u7 como siempre he dicho los hombres de gintama son debiles hacia las mujeres de Gintama (en palabras chilensis: son unos macabeos) xD jajajajajajajjaja me mataste con eso de gintoki siendo la put* de Imai, aunque con los nuevos datos no lo creo xD**

 **MarianSaku: El permanente tiene lo suyo xD entre toda las mujeres enamorada de Gintoki, Imai es la que va al frente y declara que ese hombre es suyo (?), En este capítulo no habra Ginnobu y se mostrara dos posibles parejas secundaria, pero tengo la intención de recompensarlo en el próximo capítulo que haga x'3.**

 **Guest: Tarde pero lo actualice, espero que le guste x'3**

 **...**

 _ **Los derechos son reservado para el gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

* * *

Gintoki se había enterado quien era el causante de que esa prometida foto circulará por la red. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un dos días sin tsukonbu fue suficientes para castigar a Kagura, aunque esté no esperaba que aquella mocosa se fuera hacia Soyo para jugar con ella en el castillo.

Maldijo por dentro, la junta de su pequeña empleada con el capitán de la primera división parecía empezar a mostrar su consecuencia.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre castigar a Kagura-chan cuando sabemos que en estos días va al castillo para visitar a Soyo-san - aquella verdad que le contaba aquellos lentes solo hacia que Gintoki se enojara más por la situación.

El sonido de la puerta abierta abruptamente permitió que el del permanente se olvidará del asunto por unos segundos gracias a la curiosidad del momento.

— ¡Tenemos trabajo Gin-chan! - y ahí estaba feliz la causante de las última jaqueca del permanente.

Sin embargo, todo ess molestia de le olvidó al vago samurái al escuchar trabajo. Su pensamiento cambió al pensar en la posibilidad de por fin ir a tomar con madao y jugar en Pachinko tranquilamente.

— ¡Bien hecho Kagura! - felicitó el del permanente a su empleado más joven, mientras escuchaba como su otro empleado ya estaba pensando en como administrar ese dinero; tal como si fuera una ama de casa.

Gintoki y sus empleados disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que tenía en frente de ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían comido algo decente? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de vivir tanto sin sentir estos manjares en su sistema digestivo? No podían pensar que su futura cliente era un angel, por permitirle tener esas deliciosas comidas.

— Princesa… sé que no tengo derecho de objetar en sus decisiones, pero… ¿por qué necesitamos a la Yorozuya para este caso? - el azabache con ojos azulados no dudó en apuntar a aquel trio peculiar, esos mismo que comían y guardaban la comida que eran para las futuras visitas del castillo.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, solo sonreía divertida por la situación. Sin preocuparse mucho del regaño que tendría después, por no impedir que el trío de la Yorozuya hicieran de las suyas con la comida preparada por anticipación.

— ¿Pero que dices oguri-kun? Si la princesa nos llamó es porque ustedes, los ladrones de impuesto no hacen muy bien su trabajo - una burlona y altanera reinaba en la cara del líder de la Yorozuya, sin dejar de comer aquellos manjares que no eran para ellos.

— ¿Qué dijiste bastardo? - si Hijikata no mataba al del permanente era porque su gorila comandante lo detenía agarrándole los brazos.

— ¡Vamos Toshi! No podemos pelear con nuestros camaradas - decía con una gran sonrisa el comandante del shinsengumi, ignorando completamente los gestos infantiles de burla que hacía el permanente hacia su vice comandante.

— ¿Y cuál es el trabajo que debemos hacer princesa Soyo? - preguntó Shinpachi con cortesía hacia la azabache. Ignorando el comportamiento infantil de su jefe para fastidiar al vice comandante del Shinsengumi. Incluso la nueva pelea que se estaba dando su única compañera con aquel sádico capitán de ojos rubíes; de seguro motivados por las discusiones de los mayores.

Soyo solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve carmesí por la vergüenza.

— Lo que pasa… es que sin querer perdí un objeto muy preciado para el castillo, además de ser un recuerdo de mi querido hermano y… necesito que los encuentre - dijo al recordar cómo anoche por jugar con Kagura, está pateo sin querer el objeto sacándolo del castillo; hecho que lo mantendrían en secreto para salvar a su amiga de un posible seppuku —. Kagura-chan y yo lo hemos estado buscando por toda la zona. Sin embargo no lo hermoso podido encontrar.

— Si es para encontrar aquel objeto solo debe pedirnos a nosotros, princesa - dijo el castaño, quien mantenía inmovilizada a la chica de cabello bermellón al estar sobre de ella; sosteniendo sus brazos —. Además no debió pedir ayuda a la china, después de todo no sabe encontrar ni siquiera su ropa interior - aquellas palabras provocaron que un lindo cabezazo le llegará y lo dejara aturdido.

Sin darse cuenta que aquel cabezazo lo había salvado de una espada madera, que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él por los aires gracias a un vago samurái que había entrado en su modo de padre protector. Sin embargo, no lo salvó de la patada en el estómago por la parte de la chica, dejándolo en el suelo sin ninguna defensa hacia futuros ataques.

— ¡Cállate bastardo! No digas esas cosas a frente de una señorita cómo yo - y para hacerse respetar como la señorita que era. Kagura no dudó en lanzarse sobre el castaño para asegurarse de que este no volviera a abrir sus ojos el día de mañana.

— De hecho… llame al Shinsengumi para otro motivo - contesto Soyo a las palabras del castaño, ignorando completamente el futuro asesinato que se estaba haciendo frente de sus ojos. —. Necesito que los del Shinsengumi me ayuden a ocultar este hecho de Nobunobu-san, mientras la Yorozuya busca y me traen el objeto.

Aquellas palabras habían tomado toda la atención de los Shinsengumi y de la Yorozuya.

Gintoki se cruzó sus brazos pensativo a los dichos que había dicho la princesa — En otra palabras, mientras que los roba impuesta le ayuda a ocultar que usted perdió un objeto; nosotros los buscaremos y los traeremos sano y salvo a usted… pero aquí hay algo que no hemos discutido pequeña princesa…

Todos miraban expectante al samurái del permanente y ojos rubíes. Aquel tono que estaba usando y aquella postula sería era algo raro de ver en su persona, que todos esperaban que diera algunas palabras sabias; esas que muy pocas veces daba.

Incluso Soyo estaba nerviosa, preguntándose si el jefe de su querida amiga se había dado cuenta de algo en su historia, o le pediría más detalles de cómo se perdió aquel valioso objeto.

— ¿Cuánto nos pagará? Le digo de inmediato que este trabajo será muy caro y no me conformare con pocos yenes - y con eso había eliminado toda esperanza de ser respetado por sus amigos. Ocasionando que la mayoría de los que estaban presente le empezará a darle patada al pobre de Gintoki, quien no paraba de reclamar por el maltrato a su persona.

— Muy bien Sakata-san, eso téngalo por seguro - afirmó después de que todos habían detenidos sus patadas hacía el de permanente —. Incluso podrá ir a Pachinko sin ningún problema, por un buen tiempo.

Aquellas palabras mágicas fueron necesarias para que Gintoki se sanara por completo y se levantará de un salto, antes las miradas escéptica que le daba sus trabajadores y los líderes del Shinsengumi.

— Shinpachi-ku, Kagura-chan… tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo con total seriedad mientras empezaba a caminar y así iniciar la búsqueda.

Shinpachi y Kagura se levantaron para seguir a su jefe idiota. Sin embargo, el humano que portaba los lentes se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró con una sonrisa llena de confianza a la princesa de cabello azabache.

— Les traeremos el objeto completamente intacto princesa, así que no se preocupe - y dicho eso, Shinpachi retomó su camino. Siendo seguido por el Shinsengumi.

Dejando a una Soyo completamente sola en el salón. Sin embargo, todo se había perdido aquella hermosa sonrisa y aquel carmesí que aparecía en su mejilla por las palabras del cuatro ojos.

Su expresión era la de una chica enamorada.

No obstante, la magia de aquel suceso fue interrumpido por un recuerdo de la azabache. Haciendo que mire por la puesta, donde se habían ido las Yorozuya junto los Shinsengumi e inclinará un poco su cabeza a un lado, y arrugarse un poco su cara al juntar las cejas.

— Se me olvidó decirle a Sakata-san que también le pedí a alguien para que los ayudará en el trabajo… - susurro para sí misma, para luego volver a su postura y sonreír felizmente a un pensamiento que le llegó a su mente — bueno, quedará como una agradable sorpresa~ - dijo con una voz cantarina, mientras se levantaba y se iba de aquel ya solitario cuarto.

— Y bien, ¿Tienen alguna pista? - preguntó e permanente al juntarse con sus empleados y con sadaharu, quien hacia todo lo posible para encontrar el olor de Soyo que estaba impregnado en el objeto.

— Aún no encuentro nada Gin-san ¿Realmente es aquí donde lo perdió?

— Claro que sí, por aquí debió haberse caído mientras Soyo-chan y yo jugábamos aquella vez - soltó con total seguridad la chica de cabello bermellón, al mismo tiempo en que ponía sus manos en la cadera y miraba por todo lado para encontrar alguna pista.

Siguiendo lo que le había dicho Soyo como excusa de la perdida.

— Parece que así no fue china. ¿Ves lo que provoca que la princesa se junte con una cerda descuidada como tú? - soltó el castaño con total intención de molestar a la chica de cabello bermellón.

Logrando su objetivo a sentir toda esa aura asesina a su persona.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo con cara de niña?! - con aquel reclamo empezaron a pelear por segunda vez en el día aquel par de bestia destructiva.

— ¿Por qué están aquí ladrones de impuesto? - preguntó molesto el del permanente, mirando fijamente a ese nuevo compañero que no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar — por cierto, ¿Eres nuevo? Siento lástima que una noble alma se volviera en un perro del gobierno - siguió diciendo fingiendo un gran pesar al recién conocido.

— Me llamo Takayuki Tomizawa y el vice comandante Hijikata-san me mandó para ayudar con la búsqueda del objeto perdido para la princesa junto con el capitán Okita-san - respondió con total cortesía que hacía que el vago samurái retrocedieron por tal educación.

"¡R-Realmente hay personas educadas en los ladrones de impuesto!" Fue el pensamiento del Gintoki al ver con total rareza a ese espécimen de cabellera café y unos ojos verdes vivaces.

— Mucho gusto, soy Shinpachi Shimura. El que te mira raro y le falta un tornillo es mi jefe, Gintoki Sakata y la que pelea con Okita-san es Kagura-chan - se presentó con igualdad de cortesía el de los lentes, sintiendo como el sudor estaba en su frente por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

— A Kagura-san ya la conocía, la he visto en el complejo del Shinsengumi en algunas ocasiones - dijo con total diversión es joven de ojos esmeralda. Demostrando que estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de aquel par de bestia.

Sin saber que aquellas palabras provocaron que una campanas de advertencia sonará dentro del perímetro y de los lentes.

— Oí ¿Cómo es eso de que nuestra pequeña Kagura va su cuartel? - preguntó Gintoki a la vez que alejaba con una patada al castaño de su pequeña hija. Demostrando su faceta de padre sobre protector por segunda vez en el día.

— Jefe, china es una cerda que destruye todo. No sé porque la protege tanto - comentó como si nada el castaño mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

— ¡Solo voy a darle un golpiza a esa cara de niña por darme cosas con picante ultra fuerte! - se justificó la chica de cabello bermellón, sin embargo, aquel carmesís en sus mejillas eran para que el gran Shiroyasha pensara en otra cosa.

— Entonces ¿porque te sonrojas? ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos? ¡Eso no puede ser, debes seguir siendo tan pura y virgen como lo sigue siendo Shinichi! - aquellas palabras provocaron Gintoki fuera golpeado por sus empleadores.

— ¡No puedes hablar así de una señorita como yo, Gin-chan!

— ¡No es mi culpa ser virgen! ¡Solo que no ha llegado la chica adecuada para el momento! - Aquella respuesta por parte de los lentes provoco que detuviera toda las acciones que se estaba haciendo en esos momentos para mirar con tanta pena al pobre y virginal Shinpachi — ¡¿Por qué todos me miran con lastimas?! – exclamo aún más molesto y avergonzado el joven virgen.

— Descuida Shinpachi-kun, no tiene de malo que sigas siendo un chico cereza y un otaku - el permanente había levantado su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y una sonrisa de orgullo, para demostrar el apoyo que tenía el virginal lentes por su parte. Sin embargo, solo provoco que la tristeza de ser un forever alone creciera en Shinpachi.

— ¿No deberían estar buscando el objeto de la princesa? - pregunto curiosa la persona que se acercaba con total naturalidad a ese grupo de circo.

— ¡Nobu-chan! - Kagura no dudo de ir a saludar con un abrazo a su amiga sádica, feliz de tenerla en esos lados. Siendo bien recibida por la chica de cabello azulado.

Gintoki iba a hablar, preguntarle porque estaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, había sido interrumpido por aquel muchacho de cabello café y ojos esmeralda, ese mismo que se acercaba todo nervioso a aquel par femenino que hablaban de las donas que comerían en cierta tienda. Haciendo que el permanente lo mirara con total curiosidad.

— Se-señorita Nobume… - aquellas palabras hicieron que la chica de cabello azulado y ojos rubíes miraran a aquel chico de ojos esmeralda. Esperando que este le dijera algo, aunque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Gintoki podía notar como el cuerpo de Takayuki era dominado por el nerviosismo, como también, el hecho que a pesar de como todo lo miraban a él; ese chico estaba completamente hipnotizado por la mirada de Imai. Sintiendo un pequeño revuelto en su estómago.

— Tal vez no se acuerda de mí y eso es algo lógico así que déjame presentarme - dijo Takayuki, ignorando toda las demás miradas y el nerviosismo, concentrándose en la chica que tenía frente suyo — Soy Takayuki Tomizawa y siempre la he admirado… no - dijo lo último lo más bajo posible, hablándose a sí mismo en su pensamiento. Para luego ponerse firmemente en su nueva pose de militar, todos notaban como aquel carmesís pintaba su cara —, yo desde hace tiempo la llevo amándola Imai-san, por eso… me preguntaba, ¿si quería ser mi novia?

Todos miraban perplejo a tal confesión, esperando expectante la respuesta de Imai o el reclamo de un cierto samurái adicto al azúcar. Sin embargo, el silencio reinaba en el aquel lugar hasta que se escuchó un pequeño silbido.

— jefe, te salió competencia - dijo su pensamiento con total naturalidad el castaño de ojos carmesís.

Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por el capitán de la primera división.


End file.
